


Love and other odd meanings.

by chromspenis (matress)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a dork, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, a certain proposal, and Frederick is so cute, angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matress/pseuds/chromspenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a serious injury which has Robin stuck in bed for a week, Frederick decides to pay a visit to inform her of a change of plans -for the Shepherds and for both their futures. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place after Frederick and Robin's A-Support (and before the S-support of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and other odd meanings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I decided to write this fic because of the lacking of this precious pairing here. I love Frederick with all my heart and will protect him at all costs (more like he will protect me bc you know, he's freaking strong)  
> Also, vague description of Robin so you can picture her however you want! Teen rating because of mention of certain male anatomy part.  
> I hope you enjoy this piece, please leave your comments I'd love to read them!

“Robin, can you please stop blaming yourself?”  Chrom was sitting at end of the bed, spreading out a couple of maps. He had a bandage around his head, but he had told everyone it was just a scratch, the damned proud rich boy.

“I can’t Chrom, I really thought- Hell, I was sure it was abandoned! The villagers must’ve lied to us!”  Robin nearly shouted, it’s true they couldn’t rely completely on the farmers but she had specifically read about this area and she’d seen no signs of Risen.

“Listen, no one expected that but what kind of soldiers would we be if we weren’t prepared?” He was right in every way, and Robin couldn’t help but smile at the statement, surely every unit was more than capable and they had survived many and more dangerous battles, yet she had acted carelessly and sub estimated her and Chrom’s strength. 

The company had gotten closer to an enemy base- which they thought was abandoned- and encountered a couple hundred foes armed to the teeth, she quickly gave instructions to every unit. It was a basic and simple formation: mages and archers to the back, cavaliers to the sides, swordsmen to the front and healers in the middle, nothing could go wrong, unless of course it could.

Lighting and arrows flew everywhere, battle roars from every side echoed in her ears, she had a clear vision of the battlefield; Robin knew the enemy had the upper ground, but the shepherds had the strength, or so they thought. One of the spells - most likely Henry’s because he was having way too much fun throwing lethal blows everywhere- landed near Chrom, who was fighting about three enemies at the time, and shook him off his feet, giving the Risen time to bring its sword dangerously close to the exalt’s neck. Robin was the one standing closer, so little was the thought she gave it and jumped right between them, deflecting the attack just a minimum to save her friend’s life, who gave her a grateful nod which hastily turned into a disturbed look she didn’t quite get until, of course, it was too late. The same Risen had turned to Robin and stabbed its sword right through her left leg. The pain was not instantaneous, given the adrenaline she felt, Robin took the chance to finally kill the thing off before falling to the ground, knees first, and finally feeling the wet –and bloodied- dirt on her cheeks and blacking out.

She looked at her hands, fidgeting nervously; he looked at her and sighed.

“Thank the Gods no one is mortally injured, so stop the blaming and uncharacteristically fidgeting,” Chrom started to fold the maps again and stood up from the bed. “I’ll leave you to rest now, don’t want you dying from overworking while you should be sleeping,” he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey! What if someone arrives and sees you like this!?” Robin pushed Chrom’s face away with a lively laugh, “I can’t afford being forced to marriage, y’know?”

“But you gotta admit it’d be a pretty great wedding,” Chrom joined her in laughter and soon the tension had evaporated, he preferred this kind of easiness, one in which he was not an exalt with a country to run and she was not a stranger with no memories of her past.

“Talkin’ about weddings, how are things going with Sumia?” she asked once she readjusted the pillow that held her up, she couldn’t move her left leg, but at least her arms weren’t as damaged. Chrom’s expression went from a smile to a blush to a pout. It was amusing to watch.

“I don’t know, I mean she’s great but I don’t want to rush things and make bad decisions,” he answered rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Robin understood that Chrom was being pushed to find a wife soon and give the throne a heir without giving his feelings much thoughts, and she could see the pressure he had every time he had to talk to the royal counselors, who had suggested pairing him up with Sumia to help things “develop”.

“Well, Chrom, do whatever you want except hurt any of my girls, you know we could destroy you,” Robin gave him a devilish grin that could rival Henry’s and cracked one of her knuckles, which hurt more than expected and caused a small whimper out of her lips. Chrom let out a chuckle and then a sigh.

“And that’s why I can’t sleep at night,” he smiled at her fondly, holding the maps closer to him, “Anyways, I have to go now but don’t think you’ll get rid of me that easily, I’ll come by everyday if I must.”

She waved at him and with that, he left.

She and Chrom had a very unique kind of relationship; it was neither the kind of affection of lovers nor the kind for friends, but as he liked to put it they were “two sides of the same whole”. And that was fine with her, besides, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what it’d be like to be queen, surely it was a lot of work she was not willing to do.

She smiled to herself and looked at her legs. She had been severely wounded on the left one and had a few scratches on the right one. Lissa and the other healers had thought better to give her a good week on bed and a few months of physical rehabilitation, so no going on campaigns for some time. That’s what had hurt her most, and she insisted and begged to no avail. A sigh escaped her mouth, she had been here for three days now and she sure felt restless.

“Are you feeling unwell?” The voice came from the doorframe, and startled her a bit, not really expecting any other visitors for the day.

“A-Ah… Frederick! Since when are you so stealthy on your feet?” she managed to say after recognizing the man who was still just outside the room, patiently waiting for permission to come in, “Please do come in,” she made a motion with her hand and the man in question nodded before approaching her bed.

“My apologies, milady, I did not mean to scare you,” Frederick bowed his head and stood as straight as ever, “Do you hurt somewhere?”

“It’s nothing I can’t survive, so Freddy Bear did you need something?” she asked with a bright smile and tried to sit up against the headboard. He rushed to her side to help her only to get a playful slap on his hand. He cleared his throat and looked away for a bit before meeting her eyes again.

“There is no need for that embarrassing nickname,” he continued, “And I am here to inform you that I spoke to the healers and managed to convince them of letting you accompany us in our many campaigns as long as they are not dangerous with the condition that you ride on horse, be it with Sully, Stahl or myself.”

Robin took a moment to register what the Great Knight had just said before she let out a triumphant laugh and throw her arms in the air, “Oh Gods! That’s so exciting! Is this really happening? Frederick, pinch my arm and tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“ _That_ would be unwise and childish-, “

“Wow! It took me a lot of begging for them to even listen my requests, how did you-, never mind it surely was your manner of speech and striking good looks, I can’t believe this!” Robin was literally jumping on the bed- or at least trying to.

Frederick looked taken a back from the last statement and blushed slightly, then he cleared his throat again.

“Ahem… I...s- simply stated the great and logic tactics that you suggest may be of help in certain routes and… um…” He trailed and looked back at the ground, it seemed he wanted to say something else but instead kept quiet.

“I could seriously hug you right now, Freddy Bear, but that would be unwise and childish” Robin mimicked his voice and expression but then relaxed to a smile; it was the best news she had gotten in the past few hours. Frederick visibly relaxed and straighten his pose again.

“Another condition was to at least wait for the week to be over, so the galloping would not re open the wound,” Frederick waited for Robin to start complaining about how unfair it was, but nothing came and he looked at her expectant.

“Well, I know that already, I can’t even walk right now so I didn’t expected less,” she was rubbing the bandages on her left leg and begin to hum softly, “I really don’t know how to repay the favor, so if you have anything in mind, just ask.”

“Very well, then I shall leave you. Get some sleep.” Frederick bowed slightly and turned to leave.

“Wait, Frederick,” Robin said with just a tiny hint of desperation in her voice. The man in question stopped in his tracks and looked at her as if anything he was set to do didn’t matter anymore.

“Yes, milady?” he asked, taking a couple of steps towards her bed.

“Uh… It’s just that, can I ask why you convinced them to let me go, and I mean not just the tactics and routes, I mean the ulterior motive,” she said with more force than expected, and even she was surprised on how harsh that had sounded.

“I can promise you, milady, that there is no ulterior motive. I once heard that you were very eager to visit the northern Ylissean regions and given the fact that our next mission is on that area, it came to me that you would rather… enjoy this certain journey,” Frederick answered calmly.

She remembered one time when the Shepherds were all talking and sharing their most exciting adventures, Lon’qu had mentioned that pass the Northroad near the border from Regna Ferox and Ylisse, existed several villages that he had found rather “relaxing” because the view there –mostly mountains and rivers- could “make any man find their purpose”. Robin had kept those words close to her heart and had expressed her wish to come by those parts sometime. She had no idea Frederick had also heard –and kept- the words she’d spoken.

“That is… very considerate of you, Freddy Bear,” Robin said fondly, “but I doubt I’ll be able to enjoy it while… well, while I’m like this,” she motioned to her legs and looked back at him.

“I could always carry you, milady,” Frederick stated, “It’d be like when I carry milord Chrom out of bed in the morning.”

“Uh… I guess so…,” Robin didn’t know whether to cry or laugh at that so she continued, “Anyways, are you trying to get me in eternal debt with you? I already owe you one and gods only know what you’ll ask this time.”

She chuckled at the memory of that time he made use of her offer, who would have thought the great knight; Frederick The Wary had such amazing fear of bear meat? Certainly not her, but they managed to overcome this by trial and error, but that’s a story for another time.

They had both agreed not to mention this to anyone, and she was happy with that -it had undoubtedly brought them closer- because really, watching someone gag that hard just for munching on some meat had its consequences, in this case, sharing playful looks every time dinner was served and it happened to be gamey food; or unexpected extra training hours because as Frederick put it “a soldier with her stamina wouldn’t last five minutes in a real battle” to which she responded that she was also a mage and could throw him off his feet in an instant.

She had found that Frederick was not the scary man the others claim he is. She learned that Frederick picks the pebbles out of the road so no one gets hurt, that Frederick knows how to appreciate animals –small animals- like a bunny or a dog, that Frederick really enjoys making fires around the camp and that he thinks that wearing a suit underneath his armor is the correct way.

She treasured all those tiny details; she’d found that not having memories of her own was sad but not knowing anything about her friends was just plain miserable.

“Worry not, milady, If you’re concerned about that, I can clean your charges,” Frederick answered looking even more awkward just standing there, so Robin suggested he sit on the desk chair nearby. He first looked surprised, but then complied with her request and took a sit, folding his arms on his chest.

“I can hold my words, there’s no need for that,” Robin assured him with a brief smile, she then sighed. “Gods I feel so useless like this… I wish I could just stand and go help everyone”

Frederick cleared his throat for what appeared to be the fifth time and spoke, “Could I perhaps… tell you a story?”

Robin nodded suspiciously and Frederick moved the chair closer to the bed without making a sound. He looked even more serious than before and seemed to search for words inside his head.

“When I was a kid, my mother used to take me to the market with her. We went out shortly after dawn every Wednesday and walk through waking streets and stalls. There was a certain shop ran by an old man, I remember it was one of the smallest and most humble stands, which always caught my eyes,” Frederick stopped to look at her, she was listen carefully and inspecting every word as if somehow they held another meaning, “The man used to sell magic talismans –or that’s what he told me when I asked what those tiny rocks were- and he had a great variety of them.

“When I showed my interest, the man gave me one of the bluest and most beautiful mineral I had ever seen, he said it was only for those who were strong willed and serene –I couldn't quite get the meaning at that time though- and that day I slept with that rock under my pillow, hoping the next time I could get one for my mother.

“The next time we went out and passed the old man’s stand, he wasn't there, nor his magical rocks. I was of course disappointed, and kept looking around in case I caught a glimpse of him –which I did- but it was not a pleasant sight. At the end of one of the alleys, there was a trio of men surrounding what appeared to be something- someone- small and defenseless, it was the old man. Turns out he was a Plegian refugee. My mother saw too and held my hand tighter. I wanted to run and help that poor soul, but what could a skinny ten year old kid do?  Nothing, of course. That time we went home earlier.

“The next Wednesday, I didn't want to join my mother, but went anyways. It was busier outside and everyone was wearing clean and the fanciest clothes they owned. The Exalt was paying a visit to the city. People gathered in the main street as guards descended down the road. She was a child roughly my age but somehow seemed more mature and experienced, like she had seen and lived the whole world. I didn’t understand a single thing about politics or economy, but what I knew, was that I would always do my best to protect and serve those in need. I joined the army; I trained all day, barely slept at night and rose earlier than most; I stopped going to the market with my mother but I always kept the rock in my pocket. I clung to it the day she… passed,” Frederick looked surprised as his voice broke and as he felt his hands being held by another pair, smaller and softer than his. Robin’s touch was warm and gentle, she used one hand to hold both of his and she was running her fingers around with the other, like she was expecting Frederick to start crying at any moment but he had made a promise to himself that wasn’t going to shed any more tears.

“Frederick,” Robin said, “Thank you so much for sharing that with me, it makes me so happy every time you open up to me. Did you know you are one of the strongest and bravest men I’ve ever known?”

The man chuckled under his breath and hesitantly took her hands, exploring them gently. They were close that much could be said, but it was mostly a work-only relationship. She was a tactician and he was the deputy of the Shepherds and that was it. Frederick didn’t even trust her at first –and seriously she can’t blame him, everyone with a common sense wouldn’t have trusted her but it is well known that’s not really Chrom’s piece of cake-  he only acknowledge her after she had proven useful on the battlefield. After that, their talks became more frequent to the point they could call themselves friends.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Frederick asked, “That kind of words are dangerous.”

“Yet you don’t hear them often,” Robin continued, “You are needed, Frederick, we could not have gotten this far without your strength –both physical and emotional- and you never ask anything in return…”

“To serve is my purpose, I do not need anything more,” He still had her hands between his, but apparently didn’t notice she had started to sweat slightly.

“Frederick, you sometimes are so selfless it hurts,” Robin replied kindly. She then looked towards the window, it was getting dark, she noticed, “You have to think for yourself too, do the things you enjoy and stay with the people you love, that’s all.”

“I told you those words were dangerous,” Frederick said faintly, he then proceeded to take her hands to his lips and kiss them carefully. He kissed each hand and looked at her reaction.

“F- Frederick! What are-,” Robin felt her cheeks started turning red and warm. She couldn’t finish her sentence though, because Frederick spoke again.

“Robin,” he said cleanly, “You are aware I cannot take those kinds of liberties as long as this war continues. There are of course things I’d love to do and people I long to cherish but my duty is essential to this company and I will not rest until it is fulfilled.”

Robin knew. Oh how she knew how true those words were. She knew Frederick lived and breathed for the exalt’s safety, but she also knew that behind that stony and always serious face, stood a man like everyone else. Of course he would have interests and people he cared for outside the army –unlike her, whom only known and considered the Shepherds as a family- and she also knew she had been foolish to bring up that topic. She wanted to slap herself, but Frederick retained still her hands.

“I’m sorry,” She managed to said, but it came out a bit more sour than she expected and it did not escape Frederick’s ears, as he looked at her face and saw her glistening eyes.

“Robin,” He repeated, but this time it sounded gentler and serene, “You have nothing to apologize for, my words were rather harsh I believe.”

“You spoke nothing but the truth, Frederick,” She hoped her voice hadn’t sounded that disbelieving, but it was clear she didn’t want to continue that talk. Frederick understood and a short silence fell between them. The sun had started to set outside, giving the room an orange touch.

“May I… mention how absolutely beautiful you look right now?” Frederick complimented as he reached and tucked a strand of hear behind her ear. He then stroked gently her cheek with his thumb.

Had it been anyone else, Robin would have replied a single ‘Thank you’ with a smile. But this was Frederick, the Great and severe knight. Color rose to her cheeks again. She took her time to study his face too. His strong jaw, thick neck and piercing eyes that could burn through everything, and right now, they were piercing right through her.

“You are quite handsome yourself,” Robin spoke sympathetically, which earned Frederick another chuckle. It was so easy to talk to her, he thought. After all, she was always reliable and willing to listen and help others, unlike him, she was a people’s person, “Maybe I will take on your offer to carry me around during missions.”

Robin laughed that jovial laugh that made Frederick’s heart kick and punch. He joined her, visualizing how of an improvement it’d be to take Robin everywhere he’d go. It’d be easier to protect her and avoid this kind of injuries. Plus, being around her was rather recreational –and humorous, he had learned- with her always having something witty to add.

“Thank you for everything, Freddy Bear,” Robin spoke again and leaned to pat his head lightheartedly. He wasn’t used to this sort of caresses, but he found that he didn’t mind them at all.

“I should be the grateful one, milady. Having you here –with the Shepherds- has resulted an admirable number of successful missions. You changed the meaning of my duty and I am under the impression you have given my existence –as a soldier and as a man- a whole new solid purpose.”

Frederick stood up from his chair besides the bed and carefully took a seat next to Robin, sinking the mattress a little more. The act caught Robin by surprise and she let out a small squeaky noise.

“I have an idea on how you can repay the favor, Robin,” Frederick said in a low voice, as it he only wanted it to reach her hears, “Would you agree if I offered you a kiss?”

Robin was silent. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about how his lips would feel against hers, and how his strong hands would travel across her body. How his eyes would adapt to such darkness just to amaze at her being. She nodded. A silent whimper left her as he took her face firmly in both hands. She didn’t want to close her eyes, even with the small light still coming from the window she could make out Frederick’s features as he leaned closer just stopping to feel her breath against his lips and then closing every space between them.

It was chaste and short. But she found herself reddening in a deep color when Frederick looked at her with wonder –or maybe it was something else. She smiled shyly, still feeling the warmth of his hands and face.

“Thank you, Robin,” Frederick whispered, then tensed visibly, “I have something else to say. Don’t move.”

Frederick got up again. But this time, he stood in front of her bed. He then bowed a whole ninety degrees and spoke.

“Milady, I must apologize, for I have found myself thinking about you differently than before. And because of those indecent thoughts, I have forced you to commit such a… lewd act. If you so wished, I will eagerly stay as far as possible from you and-“

“Okay, now you’re just acting silly,” Robin cut him off before he could embarrass himself even more, he straightened his posture again and looked uncomfortably stiff, “Come sit here, Freddy Bear, I too have something else to say.”

He obliged, and sat in the bed again. Robin noticed the blushed spread out through his face and neck, and even his ears.

“You don’t have to apologize, you know why? Because you didn’t force me to anything. I… wanted to do that for a long time now, I must confess.” Robin admitted.

“But… we are nothing. I acted on a rush and… we are not even engaged,” Frederick looked clearly concerned. The blush was still there and the closeness hadn’t decreased either.

“Then you might as well fix that,” Robin inquired openly, then made a motion at him. Frederick sighed in relief.

“Milady, this is a serious matter,” Frederick said with a low tone, “And as much as I would have adored to propose in a special situation, the chance has presented to me now, of all times –I don’t even possess a ring to offer.”

“We can work around that,” Robin answered noticeably delighted. Then, Frederick proceeded to loosen the little bow that acted as a tie around his neck, “Uh… You know my legs don’t work, right?”

“With the lack of a proper ring, I entrust you this ribbon as a token of my admiration and respect. Robin, will you be my wife?” Frederick handed her the little bow, which she took quizzically.

“Well, this might be the most unromantic thing I’ve ever gotten,” Robin started speaking. Frederick was about to apologize again, “But I don’t care, Freddy Bear! I will certainly marry you!”

With that, Robin pressed the gift to her chest. Frederick relaxed his shoulders and smiled joyfully.

“You do me a great honor, milady. You will not regret it, I swear to you!” Frederick hugged her with all his might; she hugged him back and stayed like that a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

It was unquestionably a peculiar meeting, but they found out, they couldn’t have wished for a better result.

* * *

 

“Wait, he seriously said _that_?” Chrom was sitting in the desk chair, scribbling on some papers, “I can’t believe you, Robin.”

The following morning, Robin was seated still on her bed, a couple maps spread over her thighs along with a pile of tactics books. She decided to wear a certain ribbon on her head that day. Chrom had decided to pay a visit again, the dumb dastard.

“I’m telling you, Chrom,” She replied without taking her eyes of the diagram, “He proposed to me last night.”

Robin couldn’t hide her happiness even if she tried. Chrom noticed and questioned her, resulting on the conversation they were having right now.

“I mean, I knew Frederick was high over heels for you. Otherwise why would he come to my room and ask me what that warm feeling on his chest was, seriously Robin you gotta take care of him, I nearly had a heart attack when he told me what _Virion_ had told him,” A cold shiver ran through Chrom’s body as he remembered the encounter.

“Wait… You knew? And Virion… too?!” Now Robin was definitely confused.

“And the rest of the male Shepherds too. Poor Frederick had no idea what to do, he actually suggested to give you extra training hours, can you imagine,” Chrom sighed fondly. He had knew Frederick practically his whole life, and it had been an adventure to teach the Great Knight what love truly was –not that Chrom really knew, but he had ‘more experience’ as he put it.

“So that’s the reason behind that, huh,” Robin said to herself. She remembered the pain after all those training hours, but now that she thought about it, Frederick always looked proud and happy. Chrom snorted loudly and began to laugh nonstop, after he was done, he cleared a single tear and spoke.

“You should keep this man, Robin,”

“Oh, I definitely will! He means everything to me,” Robin said lovingly and reached to the small ribbon intertwined in her hair, “I definitely will.”

“Which reminds me, I should raise his wage so he can get a proper ring,” Chrom replied making a mental note, he stood up and started pacing around the room, “It also reminds me that you should take extra care in certain things… You know there’s only one bathing tent; I’ve _seen_ him, Robin…”

Robin took only a minute to register what he’d said, she blushed all the way to her toes and threw a nearby book to Chrom’s direction.

“CHROM!”

But he was already out of her reach.

It’s not like Robin wanted to complain at all.

 


End file.
